Desert Rose
by BlackMagus2651
Summary: Rated M for Rape, and Violence. Ginny is captured by DEs. How will she escape? Who is the man that comes to her rescue? Will she ever see her family again? GinnyOC, HPHG.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. In fact if you recognize anything in here it probably isn't mine. Everything else could be mine though.

**ATTENTION: **This doesn't start off a nice fic. It is rated M for a reason, bad stuff happens through out.

Desert Rose

Chapter 1

Cold. Dark and cold. She was shivering, dirty, terrified, and very hungry. It happened a few days ago, at least she thought it was a few days. Hogsmeade weekend was going great, all the students ran around laughing. One might say that happiness in a time of strife attracts the worst circumstances. The Death Eaters shouldn't have been able to get to the town, the wards should have worked, and still they came through some round windows that appeared to float in the air.

She tried to fight back, but she should have run away. If she had then well she wouldn't be here, in a Death Eater dungeon. That's where she woke up; her worst fear had come true.

Only exhaustion brought sleep, the tortured screams coming from all around made it impossible otherwise. All she could do was sit there and listen as the victims were killed, their cries for help never answered.

**Two weeks later.**

Finally, it was her turn, she thought as her cell door opened. Her only hope was that it would end quickly, she was afraid, with good reason. Quickly, she backed into a corner when the sadistic face of Draco Malfoy appeared at her door. At that very moment when their eyes meet she knew that this wouldn't be the quick end that she was hoping for.

She tried to shrink further away from the blond man as he stalked closer with the promise of pain in his smile. Draco reached down for her and as any person would, she defended herself. His hand was slapped away and she proceeded to kink at him yelling, "GET AWAY!"

Draco snarled, "STUPID BITCH! How DARE you touch me?" Then without any hesitation, he wiped out his wand and said, "_Crucio_."

When it hit her, she screamed like never before. It was like thousands of knives digging into every inch of her skin. She didn't know that pain could hurt this bad. It felt like hours, but in reality, only a few seconds. Finally, she was released from the spell.

Draco got a fist full of hair and yanked back hard, and hissed in her ear, "You touch me again and you will get more of that." He dragged her sobbing body out into the main area by her hair. When he got to the middle, he kicked her hard in the stomach and dropped her to the floor.

She lay there coughing, trying to get her breath back from Draco's vicious assault. The left side of her chest lit up in pain with every breath, she knew that at least one rib was broken. She whimpered, but soon had caught some of her breath back only to hear that dreaded word once more.

"_Crucio!_" Draco laughed as she screamed herself hoarse. "That's right bitch, scream for me." To him this was the greatest experience of his life; it always filled him with a pleasurable feeling. The tortured voices were music to his ears.

Though he loved the feelings she was giving him, Draco didn't want this to end too quickly. After ending the pain curse, he waited a few minutes until she started to compose herself once more. Then he kicked her solidly in her hurt side, and was greatly satisfied when he felt more then heard another rib break.

Draco cycled through the torture curse and physical abuse for nearly an hour. Her body had bruises everywhere and multiple bones were broken. At this time his eyes got round with surprise, "I know, I will use a new spell that I read about the other day. I am sure you will like it."

He stepped back and waved his wand, "_Multa Brevis Sectus (1)_."

All at once, a thousand tiny cuts opened up all over her body. She gave a whimper and a quick sob before stilling her body. She had learned early on that moving too much only made him hurt her more. Now, while the tiny cuts didn't necessarily hurt that much, the dirt and sweat that got into those wounds made it very painful.

The pain came over and over until she couldn't even move at his command. Simply, she lay there hoping for death to come swiftly. Finally, it seemed that her wish had come true.

Draco kicked her once more, and when she didn't do more then just twitch and whimper softly, he grew angry, "I tire of this. It was fun while it lasted though, I will be sure to tell Potter all about it next time I see him." He raised his wand and she couldn't help but smile, knowing that it would end soon, "_Avada…_"

However, it seemed that fate can be cruel, Draco didn't finished the spell she most wanted to hear. He froze at the sound of the snake like voice behind him; even she grew pale from fear. Draco turned to face the man… thing he called 'Master', who he immediately bowed low to in respect. Or was it fear.

Draco's 'Master' spoke, "Draco, you sseem to particularly hate thiss one. Who is sshe that iss worth all thiss time?"

He bowed deeply once more, "Master Voldemort, she is Potter's girlfriend. Ginny Weasley." Draco straightened but kept his head lowed in submission.

Even Draco shivered at the sight of his masters' smile, but was it of disgust or anticipation? Ginny could not see the Dark Lord's face, but his words would keep her having nightmares for a lifetime.

Voldemort spoke curiously, "Potter's girlfriend?" Draco nodded, then his master continues with a sadistic smile, "I see. Well, Draco, we cannot have her treated so. She is a pure-blood after all." He stepped forward and with a swish of his wand, Ginny was clean and healed, but the pain was still present. She was now more scared of what was going to happen to her.

Voldemort came to stand over her prone form, "You will live Weasley. If only to hurt Potter more." He turned to the blond man nearby, "Draco, take her to a more comfortable room upstairs and welcome her properly. I will give you the honor of being the first to taste her." He then turned back to the now sobbing redhead on the floor and said in a pleasant voice, "Don't worry Miss Weasley, you will be well cared for." He laughed as he exited and it sickened her to the core.

Draco, now very glad he had taken so long to 'play' with her earlier, snatched her hair once more and started to drag her to the door and up the stairs. All the while in tears, she begged him not to do this, to please have mercy. Once she even tried to fight him off only to again be kicked in the mid region. Not even this slowed him down; he continued to pull her by the hair until he got to their destination.

When he entered the room, he throws her onto the very large bed against the far wall. "You know, I was going to make this pleasant for you, but now I don't think I will. Don't worry, I will enjoy this greatly, but I am certain that you won't."

Ginny attempted to back away from him, but she let out a excruciating scream as he slammed her with a, "_Crucio._" Draco got on the bed and began to rip what was left of her tattered robes off her body. While he was 'admiring' her alabaster skin she struck out at him with her fist. Only it didn't have much behind it so it did little more then move his head to the side.

Draco slapped her hard, "You will pay for that. _CRUCIO!_" Again she writhed in agony from the torture curse. He kept her under it for several minutes, which combined with the lack of food and water. She couldn't put up the barest of defenses; Ginny knew that Draco would get what he wanted. In the end she closed her eyes and cried as he stole her innocence.

Draco wasn't the only one to entertain themselves with her that day. Many others came to her room and it was apparent that she was a virgin. They tormented and humiliated her with that knowledge. That her hated enemies had been her first. She knew that they would keep her alive, so that they could use her some more.

When she had passed out from exhaustion, she sobbed and cried in her sleep. Ginny would one day be very happy that she did so, because at that very moment the one responsible for her capture would one day be responsible for her escape.

The tanned skin man listened at the door, his heart tearing, because he knew deep down that her cries of anguish were his fault. However, maybe, just maybe, he would be able to help this one. The tall, built man walked away, his face a mask of rage and hate for his 'allies'. He thought, _I WILL find a way. This I promise._

(1) Multa Brevis Sectus many small cuts


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. In fact if you recognize anything in here it probably isn't mine. Everything else could be mine though.

**ATTENTION: **I hope I didn't offend too many people with that first chapter. Things will soon change. As our Ginny will be taken from her tormentors and brought to a beautiful place.

**Desert Rose**

**Chapter 2 **

The hell that her life had become didn't get any better from there. If anything it only got worse, for those months she would be used for Death Eater entertainment. But, even she couldn't predict how back it would get, it all came down too one word; Snape.

He would be particularly cruel with her, taking extreme pleasure in her, humiliating her in every way he could. Though others had forced themselves on her, used Imperio to get her to do what they wanted. Snape used a potion to incite on her a state of lust that made her beg and plead with him to have his way with her, to take her.

Unfortunately for her, that would not be among the most shameful acts committed on her. That thing happened at the first occasion of Death Eater initiation. That was the event that drove her completely over the edge.

//FLASHBACK

It was apparent to her what they wanted when the door opened. Voldemort himself and one other stepped into the room. The Dark Lord laughed maniacally, then turned to the hooded man. "You will rape her everyday for the week and make sure your mask is off when you do."Voldemort laughed again while standing in the doorway and motioned the other man forward. 

Ginny lay there on the floor, naked, to weak to move. Not even caring to, they would only hurt her worse. The hooded man stood over her, slamming her with a Crucio for good measure, then began to disrobe.

The mask was the last thing to come off, and what she saw only made her cry in shame. Through her tears she whispered pleadingly, "No. Percy don't."

END FLASHBACK//

And in the those months, no one, not even the Death Eaters ever noticed the tall, foreign man watching. Watching with his intense, blue crystal stare, with rage and hatred for their actions. All that he witnessed here was against his beliefs. Above all stood the ideal that women were sacred, and should be treated as such. Ginny also never knew of his presence, because he never came to her.

((Scene Break))

He had been here months, away from his people, away from those that really needed him. He didn't like it, but a Debt had been called in. That hatred only grew when Voldemort told him what he wanted and the way the Dark Lord treated the prisoners.

Rahir's face was void of expression as his strong, lean legs strode through the hall. The Death Eaters moved out of the way quickly at his approach, most just afraid to be the subject of his gaze. Blue crystal eyes framed by a face carved of stone, his shoulder length sandy blond hair making him stick out against the gloom of the house. Not only that but his brown, louse fitting trousers and off white open chested vest also marked Rahir as a stranger in the land.

Most believed that the eyes were the best and worst feature about him, they were like a bird of prey, predatory, unforgiving. Not that he was inclined to do that with these people. 'Death Eaters' he thought in disgust, were not even human to him. He would destroy them all, but for his honor. A Blood Debt.

While he walked, planning to pay this Dark Lord back for his atrocities. The Death Eaters quickly moved out of Rahir's way, no one wanted to get in his way. They all felt a sense of danger from him, just the way he liked it. He stalked the halls until finally arriving at his destination, Voldemort's main hall, not that Rahir would call it that. This hall was barely big enough to be his sleeping chamber. Nor would he ever call this place a house, in his home land it wouldn't be fit for the animals, all dark and doom. He missed the sands of his desert home, the hot wind and clear blue sky's. 'Soon,' he thought, 'very soon.' The black doors were opened for him quickly, Rahir stepped in.

"Lord Voldemort," Rahir's strong voice rang out, his accent unique to his land, "I take it you are prepared for another raid?" He gestured to the others standing about, dressed in their black robes and ghastly white masks. 

Voldemort turned to Rahir, and tried not to sneer, "Yes. Lord Rahir," how he hated calling this weakling that, but he needed the mans skill, "they are ready to go. I believe you have the location I supplied you with."

Rahir smiled slightly, as if he could read his opposites mind. That always seemed to unsettle Voldemort, as he would rarely look him in the eye. "Great," Rahir said with enthusiasm, "this is the last one. All five portals, as agreed." He waited for the confirmation as the Death Eaters looked on, waiting for their masters reaction. The flash in Voldemort's eyes told all that he knew what Rahir had just done, forced him to honor his agreement in public.

Voldemort hated this man, he was too confident for his liking, "Yes, of course. We are ready. Open it." This time he couldn't keep the frustration out of his words.

Rahir grinned, "It will only take a minute." He then turned to the wall and concentrated, the very air around the man seemed to ripple, to shimmer. Hands came up from his side and extended outward, parallel to the floor, palms up. Strong voice chanting in another language, started in a low voice only to increase to almost a shout. The others in the room stepped back as a small point of orange flame appeared in the air before Rahir. Then started to spread over the wall outward, not stopping until it reached 20 ft wide by 10ft tall. 

Rahir kept a arms held out to the portal not taking his eyes off of it, "This one was trying."

Voldemort stepped forward, asking sharply, "How long?"

Rahir thought for only a second, then grinned a grim smile, "I believe I can keep it for twenty minutes, so I wouldn't take more then fifteen. In case something goes wrong." Already, a light sheen of sweat started to form on his brow.

Voldemort thought for a moment then nodded, "Yes..." Turning to the Death Eaters assembled, he shouted, "You know what we are going for, get it done and come back. You have fifteen minutes then get back through or you don't come back at all."

The Death Eaters nodded and silently ran through the portal. This raid was simple, kill as many as you can and take as many prisoners as you can control. They went out looking for some play things to hear scream. The raid didn't last any longer than ten minutes, they didn't want to be left behind. So, each Death Eater came back with at least two prisoners, most of them female of various ages. Rahir's disgust grew with each prisoner brought through.

Within seconds of the last Death Eaters return, the portal closed with an audible snap and Rahir took a moment to compose himself, as he had worked up a bit a sweat. Then he turned toward the room, with its crying and screaming prisoners, looking around dispassionately he walked over to Voldemort and said, "Well, this completes our agreement."

Voldemort smiled insincerely, "Yes, as agreed." He had no intention of letting such a powerful man go free, not when he could use him later. He had to keep him there until he figured out how to turn him to the cause or kill him. He was about to say something when Rahir started.

"I would like to stay the night." The statement intrigued Voldemort, as he was sure the foreign man would leave quickly. "To celebrate the fulfillment of the Debt and perhaps..." Rahir allowed his eyes to wonder over the female prisoners.

Voldemort was truly surprised, to think his 'ally' would imply, well, maybe not so surprised. He thought, _perhaps I can persuade him to stay for more women._ "Yes, of course. Tonight we celebrate!" His voice reaching each ear within the hall.

Rahir smiled and said, "Lord Voldemort, may I ask a boon of you. Call it something to remember my time here." Pausing for a moment, he could see Voldemort thinking, "I, obviously, would be very grateful for your gift. Very grateful in future times."

Rahir's cunning smile and voice were not lost on the Dark Lord, but if he could get him to assist again... what was one life compared to that of more portals into warded areas. "A gift you say," Voldemort whispered, "you can select one female, to your liking, as your own. All I ask is a little help in times to come." Inside Voldemort sneered at how easy this man was to pay off, all he needed was to throw a woman his way and he would help. Too easy.

Rahir smiled as if it were he that got the better end of the deal, "My thanks for such a gift." He gave a short bow, "I will make a selection before morning, then get back to my home. As for the future assistance, as long as we both understand my commitments and that I cannot kill... I think I may be able to open a special door from time to time." His friendly, conspirator voice was just what Voldemort wanted to hear.

Meanwhile, Voldemort was pleased with himself, he got an agreement for more portals. "I would not ask you to fight a battle that is not yours." Turning to the gathered Death Eaters, he raised his hands, "Now, time to celebrate!"

The Death Eaters let out a resounding, "YEAH!" Then went on about leading the prisoners down to the dungeon. Through the night they drank and tortured to their hearts content. For the next day, would be a very bad day.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. In fact if you recognize anything in here it probably isn't mine. Everything else could be mine though.

**ATTENTION: **I hope I didn't offend too many people with that first chapter. Things will soon change. As our Ginny will be taken from her tormentors and brought to a beautiful place.

**Desert Rose**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, much earlier then most would be up, the restless form of Ginny stirred as she began to wake from the little sleep she could get. She couldn't move from the night before, her captures hadn't been very gentle with her. Fear rose up when she heard the door to her cell, or 'room', being opened. Ginny shut her eyes hoping that who ever it was would just go away, but that never happened. She cracked open one eye to see who it was, both eyes opened in surprise. The man at the door was someone she had never seen, he didn't look like he could be a new Death Eater.

She could tell that he was tall, probably somewhere above six foot, and very muscular, due to the sleeveless shirt that he wore. His hair pulled up and tied at the nape of his neck. Not to mention the most clear eyes she had ever seen, he looked more like an angel then a killer or rapist. She cringed as he took a step toward her, looking at him now she said something that she always believed she would never, "Please, kill me?"

Her desperate plea for death touched his heart almost bringing tears to his eyes. Kneeling down in front of her, he placed a bowl of soup and a glass of cool water near her hands. She looked up at him confused and he whispered in a strange accent, "It was my doing that lead to your capture. I didn't know how they treated their prisoners. All I can say is the shame fills me for this and as my time here is up. I am allowed to take one prisoner as my own. It will be a better life. With cloths, food, and sunshine." He paused to see if she understood.

As soon as the word 'food' left his mouth, she grabbed up the water and drank, nearly chocking as she did. The man said in a soothing voice, "Please girl, take your time. I will not be taking it away."

She looked at him, but slowed down. After that she drank down the soup, she only felt grateful to this man, she didn't even care why he was bringing it to her. All she wanted was out, she didn't care at all that it was his fault that she was here.

Ginny looked into his crystal blue eyes and knew that she could trust this man. At the end of her will to live, came hope. Ironic.

Seeing that what he said was understood, he continued, "After today, I will not return. This is a one time..." He didn't get to finish. Ginny put the soup down and with desperate hope she nodded to him.

"A-Anything you w-want. It's yours." To him she appeared appeared somewhat crazed, but he could see why.

He smiled at her and out of his plain tan shirt, he took out a parchment. Placing it down next to her he said, "This is a magical contract. Once signed I can take you with me. Now let me..." Again, he didn't get to finish.

Ginny, fast as lightning took the pen from his hand and signed her name. She was very surprised when the five rings at the bottom of the parchment vanished and reappeared, one right on each of her ankles, one on each wrist, and one around her neck. Somewhat frightened, she moved back and struggled with the rings. Feeling utterly confused, Ginny looked at the man, "Why?"

He winced a little, her voice was gravely and hoarse from screaming and lack of water. He said, "That is suppose to happen. I will explain later, for now put on this robe and raise the hood. Voldemort should be starting his meeting soon."

She quickly donned the robe as instructed, as he took the parchment and tucked it away into his shirt. Helping her to stand he told her, "Now, I want you to walk one pace behind me and on my left side. Understand?" When she nodded, he smiled, "Good, follow me. Don't stray." She shook her head hurriedly, emphasizing that she had no intension of straying.

He lead her out of the cell that had been her home for almost a half year now and meticulously stayed in the place she had been told. Even years later she would never be able to describe the halls they walked down or the rooms that they entered. Only that she walked to his left and one pace behind.

Eventually they stopped and she only flinched when she heard a chuckle, and Voldemort's voice, "So Rahir, you have chosen a new slave?" Ginny began to worry and fear when she heard that, but Voldemort without knowing put her fears to rest.

"Honestly, I will never understand why you treat your slaves so well. No matter, I thank you for your help these months." Voldemort hated talking to the man like a equal, but he may need this mans help again. Politics.

Rahir answered back politely, "I simply repaid the debt my family owed you. I consider it resolved." Never once did his eyes leave the Dark Lords.

Voldemort nodded and smirked at the foreign man, "Before you leave, I am curious, which girl did you choose?"

The blue-eyes man smiled in return and stepped back behind the mystery prisoner, "I think she is the best choice." Voldemort didn't like the way Rahir sounded so amused. Rahir lowered Ginny's hood and meet refusal from all sides.

Voldemort shouted angrily, "That one you can _not_ have!"

"I don't see how your opinion matters. You told me, any one prisoner. I _will_ be taking this one." Rahir's eyes bored into the Dark Lord's, showing the snake man no fear.

"You Insolent whelp," Voldemort sneered, "you dare speak that way to me. Get him and don't harm the girl. She is mine to play with." He smiled evilly at the now very terrified Ginny.

Death Eaters started toward Rahir, but he remained unconcerned, "I care not for your permission!" His voice boomed trough the room. He raised his hand negligently and all were flung away onto their backs. "You have no say in my actions to begin with. My debt is repaid."

Many Death Eaters started casting stunners at the pair, only to have the magic dissipate about ten feet from its target. Seeing this confused and worried the Dark Lord, _no magic can do that._ He yelled, "You can't leave, I FORBID IT! AVADA KADAVRA!" The green light sped its way to the pair. Ginny's face looked relieved while Rahir's looked amused. To everyones shock, that to dissipated before reaching the intended target.

Voldemort stood unmoving, he just couldn't believe what he just saw. Ginny stood in awe of Rahir, as said man just laughed, then spook, "You can forbid me nothing. We will meet again Voldemort, beware the sands." The strange man then lifted his arm, palm facing out and muttered something. Suddenly a door like portal opened up in the space before him and just like any other door, Rahir and Ginny walked through it before it vanished.

Most of the Death Eaters present would not remember what happened that day. As Voldemort wiped their memories, he didn't want any one remembering that embarrassment. Although, if this is correct, it is said that some of them kept the memory. If only by accident.

\\\\\\\\\

Elsewhere...

Ginny stumbled against her savior, when she looked up she shut her eyes quickly. The Bright light was everywhere, it streamed in through the windows and open door. The pain of it eased a little and she came to herself when she heard a deep, vibrant chuckle. Then she heard him speak, "Don't worry, you will become accustomed to the light soon enough. I have something that may help."

Rahir rummaged in a drawer, and then he came to her. She couldn't help but step back at his approach, though his comforting hand on her shoulder stopped. She could tell that she didn't need to be afraid with him. "Here let me put this on you. It will shield your eyes."

Ginny felt something settle over head and eyes, "Now, open slowly." Hesitantly, she did as she was told. Over her eyes was a sheer cloth, shading her from the light. Looking around herself in wonder at the very earth toned living quarters, she didn't ever register that she was being lead to the open door. In which she soon came to see connected the room to a balcony, a very large one.

Ginny started to cry from the sight of the clear blue of the sky above. She didn't think she would ever see something like this again. When she felt herself stop she looked at Rahir questioningly, he only smiled and held out his arm to indicate the view, "Welcome home."

She looked to see that they were at least five or six hundred feet in a tall castle above the ground below. And, around that stretching outward lay a city full of people going about the daily lives. She looked back up at Rahir and smiled through her pouring tears, nodded and said only one thing, "Home."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. In fact if you recognize anything in here it probably isn't mine. Everything else could be mine though.

**ATTENTION: **I hope I didn't offend too many people with that first chapter. Things will soon change. As our Ginny will be taken from her tormentors and brought to a beautiful place.

**Desert Rose**

**Chapter 4**

5 years later...

Ginny sat on the roof top of her home. She reached up and touched the gold ring around her neck, not for the first time she found herself thinking about her family. She sometimes wondered what they were doing, but she just couldn't bring herself to try and contact them.

Looking up at the stars she prayed that they were all doing well, except 'him' that is. Nightmares still came to her now and then, where she would relive the night Percy... became a Death Eater.

_No._ She thought, looking down at the others gathered below her through a skylight. _This is my family now._

/

Elsewhere...

Harry Potter was looking up at the stars, the same stars Ginny was looking up at, hoping he was right. That Ginny really was in a better place. It had been 5 years now since she was taken and everyone believed her dead. Everyone but himself of course.

The times when they managed to get a prisoner in battle, he would always ask about her. Where had she been kept? What happened to her? Of course, most prisoners were new Death Eaters, so they didn't know much of anything. Many tried to get him to move on with his life, but he just couldn't.

Two people didn't, Albus and Hermione. They both knew he needed closure, he needed to know. The Weasley's had distanced themselves from him, they didn't blame him or anything like that. Its just that he always reminds them of Ginny with his presence alone.

So, here he sat, on the Astronomy tower of Hogwarts, looking at the stars. He umped a little however, when a silver flash came through the floor and entered his body. A message from Albus, 'Hogsmeade wards down, Death Eater attack. Come quick.'

He immediately jumped up and ran to the Great Hall. This was the portkey area. When he arrived, most of the Order of the Phoenix was there. "What do we know about the enemy forces?"

Albus handed Harry a portkey, "Only that there is about two dozen Death Eaters. No dementors reported."

Harry nodded, "Activate Portkey." He used his own and everyone else did the same, soon only Albus was left in the Great Hall. Albus turned and found Hermione coming toward him.

"Albus, has he left already?" She asked with her usual concern. Hermione worried about few people these days.

"Yes, Miss Granger. Don't worry, you know better then most that he can take care of himself." Albus was glad that these two friends seem to take comfort from each other. After her parents were killed two years ago, Harry was the only person she would let close.

She merely nodded, turned and walked back to her room, which she shared with Harry. She researched things for the Order, but would only give the information to Harry. She never came to meetings and never went on missions. Albus believed that Harry was too afraid of losing her as well.

/

Harry and eight others appeared behind the Three Broomsticks. Greeted by the sounds of battle, they separated into teams of two, with Harry going off toward the main battle. Followed closely by Remus and his partner/wife Tonks. She still went by it for ease of identification after they had married four years previous.

As they snook forward, they got the drop on two Death Eaters torturing some elderly woman. Tonks stunned one, but the other caught Harry's reducto square in the chest, splattering the man of the wall behind him. This is the reason none of the others would go with Harry. For the last five years he hadn't cast one stunner and he refused to do so even in practice, he was out for blood.

Fortunately, the woman passed out shortly after that, so Tonks checked her out, "She's still alive, but hurt bad." She then began to heal what she could.

Harry nodded, "Tonks, stay her and do what you can. Remus, watch her back. I will go and do what I can." He began to move away from them, but Remus grabbed his arm.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself." Remus just couldn't stop himself. Even after all he had seen Harry do, he still thought that his little cub needed protection. Harry didn't say a word, just removed Remus' hand and kept walking, though he did shot the elder man a look. One that clearly told Remus that his concern wasn't appreciated.

Remus sighed and went back to watching Tonks' back. Harry made his way slowly to the center of town. He had a feeling that's where the leaders of the attack were. He edged closer to the corner of the building, pecked around and spotted a pair of Death Eaters coming down the lane toward his current position.

Stepping back he quickly, silently put his wand through a series of complicated movements. A spell that Hermione had discovered and shown him. It allowed for completely undetectable invisibility, but you had to keep absolutely still. His form faded from view and waited for the pair to walk by.

The pair looked around the corner and saw nothing, even with the magic to detect the not seen. Neither saw Harry standing only a few feet ahead of them. When they turned to continue, Harry struck with all his fury.

A single muttered word and a swipe of his wand, forcibly flung one Death Eater into the other, knocking them both down. Harry made a slashing motions and a blade of fire sliced into ones back. The other one started to fire crucio's all over the place, trying to fit Harry as he had put a lesser but still effective disillusionment spell on himself.

The living bad guy got up and was shacking in fear. He turned and started sending a wide spread flame spell in a wide arc. Harry had by then moved behind the last standing Death Eater and blasted him with a cutting curse right in the middle of his back. Severing the spine and dropping the man like a stone. Both men bleed to death in under five minutes.

Neither of the dying men saw Harry reappear and simply walk away without so much as a backward glance. He cared nothing for their lives as they cared nothing for the lives they destroyed. Not long after, the remaining Death Eaters left the terrorized town when the Aurors showed up. After all this was suppose to be a quick hit, then leave attack. Unfortunately, they still hadn't thought that the Order would respond so quickly.

It didn't take long for the Aurors to sweep the town. When the 'all clear' was given, the Order members all meet back at the school. The Great Hall doors shut when the last of the Order arrived.

All of the seats were taken, except for the normal empty one next to Harry. It belonged to Hermione, everyone knew that she never came to the meetings. Only Harry or Albus ever saw her for any length of time.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. In fact if you recognize anything in here it probably isn't mine. Everything else could be mine though.

**Desert Rose**

**Chapter 5**

Albus quickly started the meeting as soon as the last of the Orders worn out members entered through the door. The Headmaster knew that this war was dragging on too long, it was wearing them all out. Even the young ones seemed tired, except Harry, whom always looked awake after a fight. Albus stood, "Now that we are all arrived, we will call this meeting to order."

All occupants stopped talking and waited for further instruction. Albus asked, "Now were to start... ah, Madam Pomfrey."

The elderly witch stood, "All wounded have been seen to, no casualties... on our side." She added that last part hesitantly. "The towns people lost twelve of their numbers and thirty one were wounded. After I fixed them up, we moved them to St. Mungo's." Without adding anything else, she sat.

Albus nodded, "Minerva, how are things with the Ministry?" The Ministry of Magic has still been trying to get the Order out of the way and take charge of the fight with Voldemort. Of course, it won't happen, due to the people knowing about the Order. As well as knowing that Dumbledore and Harry are both in it, they simply don't trust the Ministry to protect them.

Minerva rose from her seat, "I spoke with the Aurors, I made a statement as to the facts and left it at that. They didn't ask anything else, also Fudge managed to not make an appearance as well." As that was all she had to say, she sat down and waited for the next person to report.

Albus nodded thoughtfully, "Very well," he then turned to the others, "Tonks, Remus, what do you have to report?"

Tonks got up, she was a little pale, "Sir, we have a prisoner." Before she had even finished the sentence, Harry started to raise from his seat. A determined scowl fixed on his face.

Dumbledore quickly implored, "Please, Harry. Wait until the meeting is over. Then we can go see the prisoner." His twinkling eyes looked tired suddenly at the though of his young friend carrying around such guilt, guilt over young Ms. Weasley's fate.

Harry froze, with a show of great control, he nodded, "I will wait. For now." He took his seat once more and closed his emerald eyes. Trying to calm down.

It didn't take long for the meeting to end after that. Dumbledore dismissed everyone and then approached Harry, "Do you want to wait to question the..."

"No!" Harry interrupted the old man, who looked sadly back a him in return.

Albus wanted to keep Harry away from the questioning, but he knew that it just wasn't possible. The last time he tried that, Harry got to the man anyway and questioned him on his own. Albus turned to Tonks and Remus who had stayed behind. "Would you too start, Harry and I will be along shortly." They nodded and followed Snape to the prisoner.

Dumbledore gazed at Harry, "How long will you carry this guilt, my friend?"

Harry took a deep breath, "Forever if I must." He then turned and walked away. Leaving Albus shacking his head at him, then he too followed to question the prisoner.

When all were found waiting outside the door to where the prisoner was being kept. No one was saying a word, however, Snape looked more sour then normal. Tonks asked, "Are we ready to go in now?" She looked at each person to see them all agree.

Snape opened the door and they all went in. The prisoner was a man in his early thirties, bruises covered his face, and his brown hair was plastered neck. The mans eyes were consumed with hate, directed at those entering the room. That all changed when the man saw Harry enter the room, his eye widened in shock, then fear. All Death Eaters knew that Harry Potter was a man of little mercy when it came to their kind.

Snape started forward, but Harry was faster. The man watched as Harry glided toward him menacingly, wand out. The prisoner began to shake, and cry, but being gagged made it impossible to tell what was being said.

Harry grabbed the man by the front of the shirt and hauled him up easily. In a deep yet quite voice, "You will tell me all I want to know."

The prisoner watched Harry's killing curse eyes flash green and lost control of his bowels. The smell was disgusting, Tonks covered her nose and mouth. She left the room soon after at Remus' prompting.

Harry spat at him and ripped off the gag, "You disgusting WRECH!" Harry took out a small tube and forcibly made the man drink it down.

"Potter, what are..." Snape snarled.

"It's a Truth Potion, Hermione modified it." He then waited a moment for the potion to take effect. Harry ignored Snape's attempts to get the Headmaster to stop him, Albus just stood there and watched.

Once the eyes had glazed over, and surprisingly he stopped shaking. The prisoner sat sedately down on the floor just looking up at Harry. The others watching looked surprised and Snape started to say something, but Harry again was quicker.

"What is your name?" Harry asked calmly.

"Howard McDober," the mans emotionless voice sounded.

Harry continued, "How long have you been a Death Eater?"

"Eleven and one half years."

"Did you join willingly?"

"Yes."

"What was the purpose of this raid?"

"To Kill as many as possible, and to lower morale of the enemy."

Harry looked over his shoulder, then turning back to the prisoner, "My turn... Do you know what happened to one Ginny Weasley?"

Snape tried to get the Headmaster to stop Harry, but again was ignored in favor of Harry continuing. The man answered, "Yes."

Harry looked over at the others, Snape looked like his usual snarky self, but Tonks and Remus looked surprisingly intrigued. Dumbledore looked at Harry and smiled as if pleased for him, then nodded for him to continue.

Turning back to the prisoner with a new sense of purpose, Harry demanded, "Tell me what you know."

"Five years ago we captured her and others from Hogsmeade..."

TBC


End file.
